wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpenan Joichoks
Alpenan Joichoks, born 113-765-4-Alpha-003, is a psyker "born" from a tube on the Forge world of Muspelheim. He later became a Magos Prime in Muspelheim's armed forces and would again later achieve the rank of Archmagos and rule his homeworld for the next many centuries. The only "relative" that Joichoks acknowledges is his tube sister Gammoria Tuhrush who he have developed a strong bond with. Biography Early years Alpenan Joichoks was born into the role of an Enginseer but before he was allowed to take to the fields of battle he was taught how to maintain and praise the machines built in the factorums of Muspelheim. Here he Worked hard with the other Tech-Priests as well as the his tube sister, Gammoria Tuhrush, who he grew close to and viewed as his real sister and only family. Alpenan and Gammoria often discussed how they would bring the teaching of the Omnissiah to the people of the Imperium when they were assigned to an Imperial Guard Regiment and how they would bring his wrath to his enemies. Years later were Alpenan and Gammoria assigned to the same unit, the 521st Cadian Armored Regiment. Here they first served as base camp support where they maintained and repaired the regiment's armor and equipment. While they felt like outsiders at first due to their different upbringing than the Cadians. The two Tech-Priests would serve in the regiment for many years and saw looks of combat too due to their positions as Enginseers. It was also around this time that Alpenan's psychic powers began to manifest themselves in the form of him being able to predict the future. At first he pushed them aside as mere gut feelings and good luck but as his powers grew he became able more get clearer and more accurate visions. These visions have helped both him and the 521st numerous times though he have so far managed to keep them a secret from everyone, even Gammoria . Alpenan and Gammoria was eventually handpicked to assist an Inquisitor from the Ordo Xenos who had arrived to retrieve some unknown xeno technology for study. The two Enginseers proved valuable in the Inquisitor's quest and he took a liking to Gammoria and demanded her transfer to his command o she could become an acolyte. With Gammoria gone from the regiment was Alpenan alone. He focused on his work and eventually caught the attention of a Magos Explorator who saw his skills both in combat and his knowledge with the arcane sciences. Alpenan was transferred to the Explorator fleet, leaving the Cadian regiment behind. Quest For Knowledge Traveling with the Explorator fleet allowed Alpenan to see and experience many strange and unknown parts of the galaxy. He managed to become a great warrior and eventually took command of most of the fleet's ground troops, giving him the rank of Magos Prime. It was also during these adventures that he discovered a type of crystal that seemed to absorb psychic energy and store it. He took a piece of the crystal back with him to study.